


The Tie

by Captain_Grimlock



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 23:43:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15651342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Grimlock/pseuds/Captain_Grimlock
Summary: Just a short thing I've written because I'm, well, bored and trying to get back into this fan-fic business to keep my depressed mind occupied by things I can control.Works on the assumption that Lena knows Kara's secret. Some flirting.





	The Tie

"Hey, Kara?"

Kara Danvers looked away from the mirror she was using to apply her lipstick at the voice of her lover, Lena Luthor. Reaching to pop her glasses on, she realised that - with her secret out - there was no need to replace them. "What's up?" she shouted back.

There was a hint of exasperation in Lena's voice when she replied, "I could use a hand... Or two... Maybe even three..."

Kara smiled to herself. It was unlike Lena to have to ask for assistance with anything. Despite the manner in which media painted the sister of Lex Luthor, Lena was tough, smart and capable of doing anything that she put her mind to.

Not to mention drop dead gorgeous...

"Or an ambidextrous octopus!" Lena added, a moment later, playfully.

"Just a minute." She called back. Taking a moment to make sure that her lipstick was even, she turned on her heel and headed out of the en-suite attached to Lena's master bedroom and found the L-Corp CEO standing in front of the mirror, fiddling with something. "What seems to be the problem?"

Lena turned to face her, the bow tie hanging in her hand. "Tie me up?" She asked, with a smirk in her voice.

"I thought someone as smart as you would have no trouble with a bow tie." Kara said, ignoring the obvious innuendo in Lena's voice. She took the offered tie, adding, "Besides, you had no trouble tying knots last night..."

Lena grinned at that, "But I've lots of practice in that field, Kara." She replied, pulling her Kryptonian girlfriend closer and kissing her gently on the lips. "I'm not used to this kind of knot..."

Kara returned the gentle kiss and looked at Lena's chosen outfit for the night - a black tuxedo jacket, white shirt and tight black skirt. "I just hope that no one confuses you for a wine waiter at the reception..."

Lena smiled again, "You chose the outfit. I'm sure someone at Catco will give me a thumbs down for it." She pointed out. "Besides, it'd make a nice change to be ordered around myself, rather than giving the orders."

"You do realise that you're not in charge of me, don't you?" Kara said in a flirty tone, helping Lena to fasten the top button of her shirt and popping the collar.

"Yes Miss, of course Miss." Lena replied. 

Kara nodded in satisfaction, and put the tie around her collar. With a few quick tucks and folds, she fastened the bow and flattened out the collar out once more. "There we go. Now, I'll have a glass of Bordeaux, please, waiter..."

Lena fiddled with the tight bun of hair on the back of hair on the back of her head, then turned around and bowed slightly, "Yes, madam. Would you like it in a glass or would the bottle on it's own suffice?"

Kara giggled at that. 

There was a knock at the door.

"That must be the driver." Kara said.

Lena picked up her clutch from the bed and pushed her cellphone into it, then pouted at Kara. "So we're not flying there tonight?" She asked, sounding mildly disappointed.

Kara indicated the criminally low cut red sheath dress that Lena had bought her for the occasion. "If I fly anywhere in this, I might find myself on the cover of Catco too... And the Daily Planet... The Gotham-"

"OK, I get the picture." Lena said, smiling. 

"And so would some lucky paparazzi, if I popped out of my dress mid flight." Kara noted, looking Lena up and down slowly. "Has anyone ever told you how gorgeous you are, Miss Luthor?"

Lena moved in closer and rested her hands on Kara's ample chest. "Not lately, Miss Danvers... I've been feeling a little neglected whilst you've been playing with your DEO friends..." Kara inhaled Lena's intoxicating scent as she spoke. "Perhaps we need some 'us' time... How about a weekend in London? A week in Paris? A month in Moscow?"

Lena kissed her slowly, parting her lips with her skilled tongue. Their tongues met, entwining briefly, before Kara broke the kiss, "We're going to be late, Lena..."

"Who cares?" Lena asked playfully. "L-Corp is paying for the evening... And I'm the boss..."


End file.
